Dreams Don't Turn to Dust
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, di tengah-tengah mimpi dan pilihan untuk menjadi seniman.


"Jika aku harus memakai analogi gelas itu terhadapmu Sasuke, maka air yang melambangkan perasaanku sudah meluap-luap!"

"Tidak usah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan membuat analogi konyol."

"_Hei._ aku sedang berusaha dengan kelas filosofi."

"Bagus, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu harus mengejar poin tambahan dalam kelas itu."

Tersinggung dengan sindiran ini, Naruto membalikkan punggungnya untuk kembali ke catatan dan buku referensi yang berserekan di mejanya. Di dalam apartemen yang sempit itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menggotong meja belajarnya yang rendah dan walaupun harus berpunggungan dengan Sasuke, ia memiliki teman berjuang melalui minggu-minggu ujian.

Suara lembut jemari Sasuke yang menekan tombol-tombol kalkulator maupun membalik kertas di bukunya mengisi ruangan itu, sementara Naruto yang bergumul dengan filosofi hanya termangu, terantuk-antuk. Beberapa kali kacamatanya merosot semakin jauh ke dalam malam, dan ia jatuh tidur tanpa suara, bertopang dagu.

Hingga tangannya merosot dan Naruto meletakkan pipinya ke meja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dan kembali dengan selimut, menutupi bahu Naruto yang berlapis tipis kaus, dan kembali terbenam dalam bukunya sepanjang malam.

* * *

Kadang Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto dapat menguraikan benang-benang tersulit dan merangkumnya dalam beberapa patah kata yang minimalis namun tepat sasaran. Dari kali pertama, sudah terlihat bahwa Naruto tidak akan betah berlama-lama duduk di bangku akademis. Ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan, menikmati udara luar sambil berputar-putar.

Sasuke yang mengikutinya tak berkomentar ketika Naruto duduk, menarik secarik kertas kumal dari sakunya dan mulai menulis untaian kata-kata yang sederhana.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. Mengapa kau mengambil teknik?"

Ujar Naruto pada suatu hari, menatap dari rangka jendela dedaunan yang layu dan berjatuhan seperti hujan dalam gerak lambat. Waktu tertahan di udara, detiknya tak terdengar seiring Sasuke merasakan tiap tarikan nafas manusia di sebelahnya.

Ia bergumam, "Karena aku menginginkannya, bodoh." sambil berbalik.

Di balik lehernya, Sasuke dapat merasakan tatapan Naruto, membacanya seperti buku penuh kebohongan. Sasuke menarik rapat selimutnya.

"Tapi kau lebih bagus bermain piano."

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menunjukkan Naruto permainannya, di kafe jazz itu. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana musim panas yang berakhir dan hangat alkohol. Tatapan mata Naruto yang brilian, seperti maelstrom biru, menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tak terkatakan sekaligus membuat Sasuke sedikit takut.

(Mereka berbagi ciuman pertama setelahnya.)

"Kau juga lebih baik masuk sastra, daripada hukum." Tepis Sasuke. Punggungnya dingin walaupun selimut biru itu berteriak tentang Naruto dan kehangatannya. Brengsek, kenapa ia tidak segera saja pergi berbaring dan menjadi pemanas badan seperti biasanya? Mengapa semua pertanyaan konyol ini? Kadang Sasuke merasa seperti orang asing yang hanya berbagi nafsu fisikal sekian jam dalam malam, dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain ketika matahari bersinar. Setidaknya, matahari akan jarang nampak lagi untuk bulan-bulan ke depan.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya tertawa kecil dan pedih, dan bergegas baring hingga mereka terpisahkan hanya dengan kulit, Sasuke melepaskan nafas yang tidak tahu telah ditahannya. Ia merasakan di permukaan, detak jantung mereka ritmikal dan lembut, _pizzicato_ yang mengabur sepanjang malam.

* * *

Naruto menjadi sedikit terlalu sensitif di minggu-minggu ujian. Matanya - biru yang kelam seperti ada gelora awan yang menggulung di dalamnya, mencari-cari kata seolah mereka tidak lagi cukup untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Membuka buku-buku yang bercerita mengenai hukum yang dibuat manusia.

Di siang yang sama, setiap kali Sasuke pergi ke satu-satunya ruang akademi yang mempunyai piano - untuk berlatih, Naruto datang di sela-sela komposisi dan duduk, mendengarkan. Sasuke tidak berkomentar mengenai hal ini, dan berusaha tidak memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari Naruto yang gemetar menggoreskan pena itu lagi dan lagi, ke punggung tangannya, hingga menorehkan darah.

* * *

Karena ketika wisuda hampir dekat dan setelah menghilang selama seminggu, Naruto sampai ke pintu Sasuke dan setengah berbisik, setengah menjerit, "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa."

* * *

Mereka membuat cinta, setelah itu. Lagi dan lagi, hingga bosan dan Sasuke cukup lelah mendorong Naruto untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, yang terperangkap oleh jeruji katupan mulutnya, mengancam untuk keluar. Naruto terkekeh dan bertopang dagu di atas bantalnya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang letih dan sedikit kemerahan.

"Aku berpikir untuk melarikan diri." Kata Naruto, memulai prosanya. Sasuke menutup mata dan menelan ludah, mempersiapkan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengacara, kau tahu." Katanya menatap Sasuke, sedikit menuduh.

Kemudian Sasuke mengerti bagaimana Naruto melihat tembus darinya, dan membayangkan dirinya adalah ayahnya saja. "Kupikir, tidak begitu adil menaruh harapan padaku karena - ayahku - pengacara. Sementara," Naruto menelan ludah. "-dia sudah tidak ada."

"Jadi, apa yang kau perbuat?" Sasuke berpikir akan masa depan, menghitung-hitung estimasi proyek dan membangun puzzle di mana mereka hidup berdua. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui ini. Namun Naruto, yang tahu segala mengenai dirinya, hanya tersenyum tipis, dan penuh sayang, melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan matanya.

"Aku ingin menulis buku. Banyak buku." _Buku tentangmu. Buku tentang kita._

"Wisudamu?"

"Bagaimana bila kukatakan - aku akan membuat firma yang menolong orang-orang yang tidak mampu menyewa pengacara."

"Kau membuang-buang uang Iruka."

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah kehidupan yang lebih berseni, Sasuke." Tukas Naruto. Yang Sasuke dengar: _aku ingin terus melanjutkan kehidupan seperti ini karena aku tahu - kau tidak akan menyentuh piano lagi._

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membayangkan kembali seberapa banyak proyek yang bisa disabet olehnya agar menghidupi mereka berdua. Ia tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa mengenai hal ini, namun Naruto, yang selalu tahu segala hal tentang dirinya, hanya tersenyum dan meniti, menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

* * *

_epilog:_

Di tengah-tengah toko buku yang berisi orang yang berlalu lalang, Sasuke meraih buku itu, yang tegak dan sedikit kesepian di deretan pajangan utama. Sampulnya bergambarkan bentuk-bentuk daun yang berguguran, berisi cerita mengenai seorang pianis yang berakhir menjadi engineer bermulut pedas yang membangun dunia lewat kakofoni. Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta dimana mulut pedasnya itu berasal dari adaptasi hidup dengan seorang kekasih yang berisik, dan cukup bodoh untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Sungguh menarik.

Senyum tipis di bibir Uchiha itu tidak lagi menimbang-nimbang, sembari ia memutuskan untuk mengambil novel itu dan membawanya pulang.

* * *

a/n:

_gya ha ha ha ha ha- _

_theme song for this fic: Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker track 05 :))_


End file.
